The present invention relates to a convertible bed and more particularly one which is suitable for installation in a pick-up truck camper top.
Pick-up trucks are sometimes provided with shelter units or so-called camper tops which provide, with the load bed of the truck, a compartment useful for carrying cargo as well as providing a sheltered place in which to sleep. Heretofore, to sleep in the compartment, it has been typical to remove or clear cargo, tools, and various materials which are stored in the camper top in order to have a place in which to stretch out for sleeping. Alternatively, a bed board can be assembled which covers some of the cargo stored in the bed. In either event, it is inconvenient to utilize the camper top compartment for both carrying of cargo and sleeping.
It would be more desirable if a convertible bed could be utilized which would be stored in an out-of-way position so that full access to the load bed of the truck could be had for carrying cargo and otherwise making conventional use of the truck, yet the bed could be quickly placed in use position.
An object of the present invention is the provision of an improved convertible bed for vehicle.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a convertible bed which is particularly suited for installation and use in camper top-equipped pick-up trucks or other recreational vehicles, and which conveniently may be installed on the vehicle as added equipment after manufacture of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a convertible bed which permits the bed to be stored in the vehicle in a completely out-of-way location to permit unencumbered access to cargo in the vehicle as well as routine hauling and load storage of items in the vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a convertible bed which can be deployed from its stored position and ready for use in an extremely facile and quick manner, and which similarly may be rapidly and conveniently returned to its storage position.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a convertible bed which, in the use position, does not interfere with or require removal of cargo which is carried within the vehicle, such as the load bed of a pick-up truck.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of such a convertible bed which, when occupying its stored position, presents a cushioned surface at the top of the camper top or other vehicle in which the bed is installed to protect persons, animals, or cargo which are carried in the vehicle.
An additional object of the invention is the provision of such a convertible bed which is very easily and quickly installed within the vehicle without requiring special tools or equipment, and which does not require the use of more than common, ordinary mechanical skills, being of a configuration permitting the owner or user of a vehicle to quickly and simply install the unit in a short time.
Among still further objects of the invention may be noted the provision of such a convertible bed which is constructed of relatively few, inexpensive and widely available hardware and materials; which is simple and foolproof in operation; which is low in initial cost; and which is rugged and durable in use.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.